1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reflector assembly for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. A typical electronic device with image capturing function usually has a camera exposed out of one surface and a display window at another surface of the electronic device. After that photo is taken, a user can view a captured image on the display window.
However, it is inconvenient to simultaneously view the pre-captured image and take the photo.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.